A Spider's Heart
by Darkfaery1
Summary: A disembodied spider butler finds form again when an orphaned girl performs an unexpected act of kindness. A contract is formed between them and Claude discovers that not all vengeful human souls are created equal. Claude/OFC. COMPLETE!
1. A Small Kindness

A/N: Just got finished watching Kuroshitsuji II and decided that Claude didn't get nearly enough love. I'm writing this fic to fix that, but I plan on keeping old Claude in character throughout.

**Chapter One: A Small Kindness**

Claude Faustus—so named by his former master, the pathetic clinging boy Alois Trancy—knew he only had seconds to save himself after the Phantomhive butler impaled his body with the demon sword; but save himself he did with the help of his arachnid companions. Sensing his passing the spiders spun a web to capture his demon soul.

Claude watched with disdain as the maid Hannah laid beside him, with Alois and his little brother inside of her as if they were to be a happy little family for all eternity. What drivel. Though Alois's soul would have afforded him more power to sustain himself until he could retrieve his body, Faustus was glad he had not tainted himself further with the boy's unworthy spirit.

He felt himself being carried away by a powerful gust of wind through the English countryside inside the spider's web. The web finally landed near the door of an outbuilding of a large estate. It was raining hard, threatening to wash the web, and his soul, away. Claude clung to the web, unsure of his next move, when a false widow spider offered him a ride on her back. The spider butler thanked her graciously and hoped she could sense the bow he thought at her as his spirit climbed onto her back. Together they crawled into the warm and dry kitchen in hopes of a meal.

A matronly old cook removed a loaf of bread from the oven and placed it on a rack to cool, then wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She lowered her large form into a creaking chair at a rustic wooden table when someone burst into the kitchen.

It was a brown-haired girl, about 15 or 16 years old, dressed in a fine gown of green silk. "Oh Polly, it smells wonderful!" she effused. "May I have a piece now? You know how I love your soda bread."

"It's too hot yet," the old woman said gruffly, not bothering to get up. "Besides it'll spoil your supper, my lady."

The girl touched the bread and quickly withdrew her burnt finger, sticking it in her mouth. "What does that matter?" She asked shrugging sadly. "It's just me eating."

The cook grinned and stood up. "All right then. I'll bring you some bread and tea in the drawing room. But leave some room for your supper."

The girl kissed the old woman on the cheek. "You're a dear, Polly."

Claude frowned in disgust. Such familiarity with one's servants, what is the world coming to?

Suddenly the old woman screamed. "A spider! Look at the size of it!" The cook grabbed hold of a broom and tried to squash Claude and his false widow.

"Wait!" the girl said, taking her arm. "It's bad luck to kill spiders."

"Well, I don't want it in me kitchen!"

The girl looked around and spied an empty jar on the counter. She approached the spider and put down the jar on its side next to it. "Come on then, I won't hurt you. We have a nice warm barn you can live in and spin webs to your heart's content. And there's lots and lots of delicious bugs to eat too."

Polly harrumphed. "You are your father's daughter, no doubt about that."

Claude wondered briefly if it was a trick, but the girl's face was an open book; there was no guile or treachery written in her brown eyes. He told the false widow to climb into the jar, which she did. Much to the cook's chagrin, the girl threw on a Mac and rushed to the barn, shielding the jar from the rain, then setting it on the ground gently so the spider could escape. "Enjoy your new home!" she said sincerely.

Claude didn't know what to make of it. That the girl had affection for her servant was enough for the demon to dismiss the girl outright. Her soul must be as polluted by the need for affection as Trancy's was, but Alois would never extend kindness to any creature, let alone a spider. His curiosity piqued, Faustus whispered a request to the false widow, who bit the girl's finger and promptly scuttled away. The girl made no attempt to squash the creature even then. Hardly more than a thin strand of spider silk, Claude sniffed then tasted the drop of blood from her finger. He felt a surge of power fill him.

She was unlike any he had ever tasted. She was as delectable as Ciel Phantomhive in her way—the sadness, the sense of loss, the anger buried deep inside of her, but these heady flavors were tempered by sweet innocence; the kind attributed to the angelic host, but rarely manifested in reality. For the first time since Michaelis had killed him, Claude felt the pull of his body on his spirit. He would find form again and it was all because of her!

Claude had to have her. By hook or by crook he would make her his new mistress.

To be continued…


	2. A Man About the House

**Chapter Two: A Man About the House**

Every night was the same. Ann saw the carriage with her father, the Earl Dudley, inside with the Countess by his side. She heard the screeching howls approaching and tried to warn them, but her cries went unheeded. She saw the driver and tried to urge him on, demanding he go faster—if only they could outrun the creatures, they would be safe.

But then it was too late. The pack of huge lizards descended up the carriage and proceeded to rip it open with their five-inch claws. Two other lizards joined them, killing the horses by ripping their bellies open and eating them alive. The driver leapt from the carriage and broke his leg in the fall. One of the lizards eating the horses left his meal to quickly dispatch the driver.

Soon the carriage was cut open and Ann saw her father cover her mother protectively with his body. Ann started screaming as the lizard nearly bit the earl in half. He was dead when they started eating him, but her mother wasn't quite so lucky.

Behind her she heard a man laugh cruelly as Ann was forced to watch the horrific scene. Tonight she would see him; she would know who was responsible for destroying her family. She forced herself to turn in the direction of the laughter…

Countess Ann Dudley woke up to the sound of someone screaming. She cried out in frustration as the details of her nightmare slipped away. She had almost seen the fiend who had killed her parents, but now the vision was lost and someone was screaming. Ann clutched her father's sapphire ring that hung from a chain around her neck as if it were a powerful talisman giving her courage. Could it be the lizards attacking the house? She trembled at the thought.

Her maid Clara burst into her room. "It's Mr. Anslow, he's gone mad!"

Oh. It was just the butler.

The countess threw on her dressing gown, then she and her maid ran to the servant's quarters and found the butler tearing at his clothes and jumping around as if he were standing on hot coals. Polly the cook peeked inside his room and looked as if she would faint. Clara tried to hold the young countess back but Ann had to see for herself. She was the mistress of this manor after all.

"Oh dear!" It wasn't giant lizards, but even she was a bit disconcerted by the sight of thousands of spiders crawling about the room and hanging from the beamed ceiling by their webs. A spider in the kitchen was a common enough sight, but this was…unnatural. Ann became aware of Mr. Anslow again. "This is a mad house, this is! You can send me my wages!" With that, the butler ran into the kitchen and out the back door.

Another butler gone. How many was that now, four in as many weeks? The Dudley family butler John Hunter disappeared the day after her parents' murders, making him a suspect in the crime as far as Ann was concerned. They haven't been able to keep a butler since then. Some were put off by her father's collection of insects, reptiles, and strange artifacts; others thought the manor was haunted. Ann was convinced it was the latter. Her nightmares were proof enough that the late Earl Dudley and his wife would roam the earth until their only child brought their murderer to justice.

Ann hated the thought of killing the spiders, but it could hardly be helped. "Try to shoo as many out the window as you can, Clara."

"Yes, mistress," the maid replied uneasily.

Polly shuddered and turned away from the spider-filled room. "Shall I make enquiries about finding a new butler?"

"Do we really need one, Polly?" Ann asked wearily.

"Of course we do, my lady. A manor this grand demands a butler, besides we need a man around the house."

"I suppose." The young countess shrugged. "Perhaps the fifth one's the charm."

It was not quite teatime when the doorbell rang. Everyone Lady Ann knew and cared about was either dead or already living on the premises, so she had no interest in seeing who it was. Instead she chose to remain cloistered in her father's study, her favorite room in the manor. Most of his prized specimens were there, rare arachnids and butterflies, even dinosaur fossils, including the giant femur of a Megalosaurus.

He also had hundreds of journals and diaries, both private and scientific, but Ann couldn't bring herself to read them yet. It was too soon—she missed them both so much and wondered if the pain in her heart would even mend. She wished she could cry to let some of the pain escape, if only temporarily, but her despair was such the tears would no longer come.

Someone knocked on the study door a short time later. "Yes?"

Clara peeked her head in. "It's the new butler, my lady."

"Already? Anslow left only this morning. Tell Polly to engage him if she thinks he'll do. I don't wish to see anyone."

"Well, he wishes to see you, wants to know who his new mistress is I suppose. And if you don't mind me sayin'," Clara said, her cheeks flushing, "you'll want to see _him_."

"All right," she said with a forced smile, "send him in."

A moment later she heard another knock at the door. "Come in."

Ann was startled by the sight of the new butler pushing a tea trolley into the study and thought it rather presumptuous—after all he just got here. "I am Claude Faustus, the new Dudley butler," he announced. "For tea we have a fine Earl Grey from Whittard of Chelsea and a raspberry walnut tart." He spread the napkin over her lap and placed the cup and the plate in front of her. The raspberry tart looked delicious. She couldn't remember Polly ever making one before.

After the man had served her, he straightened up and gazed straight ahead with a tea towel draped over his arm. Now that she could get a good look at him, she understood Clara's fuss. To say the butler was a handsome man would have been something of an insult. He was beautiful, tall and muscular, his dark hair seemingly carelessly swept up and back out of his face, his rectangular spectacles framing his strangely golden eyes. He wasn't a dandy by any means; his stoic professionalism belied that.

An odd, almost liquid feeling came over her followed by an unbidden thrill that shot through her sex. She sensed a blush rise to her cheeks and suddenly felt like a lovesick little girl. "Mister, uh, Faustus."

"Claude, my lady." A slight smirk played across his perfect lips. He knew how he was affecting her and he was enjoying it. Her father had warned her about handsome men who would try to manipulate her because of her fortune and position. She had assumed they would come in the form of poor nobles or ambitious businessmen, not impertinent butlers.

Ann pushed the plate away untouched and laid her napkin on top of it. "Mr. Faustus, I'm certain you are an excellent butler, but I'm afraid you would be unhappy here. We haven't been able to keep a butler since my parents died."

"Perhaps you have not employed the right one," he said meeting her gaze with seductive ease. "I'm certain I will prove my worth—"

"All you have proven so far is your impudence! I am no simpering maid to be twisted around your handsome finger." She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "What did you come here for? Money? A title?"

The flash of anger and suspicion in her eyes only heightened his desire for her soul, but this was not going as well as he had hoped. "Those things hold no value for me," he replied honestly. "I only wish to serve you, Countess; to exact that revenge you lust for in your otherwise pure heart."

She gazed at him in shock. "What are you talking about? I want no revenge—"

It was at times like this that his Shinigami connections came in very handy. That man-crazed Reaper Grell Sutcliffe hadn't given Claude all the information he craved when the demon bedded him, but it was enough to make an impression on the young countess. "Your dear parents were brutally murdered on their way home from London, their bodies torn apart by some preternatural creature."

Ann covered her ears. "Stop it!"

He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes almost gently. "I can help you find those responsible and do the same to them as they did to your poor parents. I can rip them limb from limb, tear open their bellies and eat them alive if you so wish it."

The pain was still as fresh as the moment she first heard about their demise. All those so-called negative emotions this good girl kept in check came bubbling to the surface. The hatred and rage was like the bittersweet icing atop a delicate white cake. The hunger he felt gnawed at him, but her soul needed ripening. "How do you know all this?" she cried. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you let me help you."

"The nightmares," she sobbed, her small body suddenly overcome by fatigue. She leaned on him slightly for support. "I would give anything to make them stop."

He smiled slightly as he stroked her cheek. "I can put an end to your pain, once and for all."

Ann gazed up at him, wide-eyed with hope. She believed him—one major obstacle overcome. "What do you want in return?"

His demon senses could tell she wasn't quite ready to hear the whole truth, but she was close. "Just a small thing," he said. "You'll hardly miss it all."

To be continued…


	3. The Spider and the Ladybird

**Chapter Three: The Spider and the Ladybird  
**

"He's a wonder, he is!" Polly exclaimed, looking far more rested than she had in all the time Ann had know her, which was her entire life. Claude not only insisted on cooking all the young countess's meals, but had cleaned and scrubbed the kitchen until it sparkled. "I feel like I'm on holiday." The old woman lowered her eyes sheepishly. "I know I should feel a bit guilty about being idle, but I'm not as young as I used to be, my lady."

Ann smiled. "You have served me and my family well. You deserve a rest."

Polly wasn't the only one that gave the new butler a sterling review. Clara blushed at the mere mention of his name. "He's magnificent, my lady! I'll wager Mister Claude—" she paused to let out a rapturous sigh, "—can do _anything_."

Though her maid still cared for Ann's person, bathing and dressing her, the ever-efficient Claude had left Clara little else to do but moon over him. He was the perfect butler—inhumanly so. Ann had dismissed her initial suspicions that he was nothing but a gold digger trying to worm his way into her heart and fortune.

She felt a prickle at the back of her neck as she contemplated his true motives. Something told her Claude Faustus wanted something else far more precious than an earldom and it was related to the strange conversation they'd had the first time they met…

_"I can help you find those responsible and do the same to them as they did to your poor parents. I can rip them limb from limb, tear open their bellies and eat them alive if you so wish it."_

She had known then he had meant every word, but how could anyone promise such a thing? It was true Ann needed help in finding those responsible. As a respectable noblewomen she was limited in her ability to do just about anything; she didn't dare venture out into the sort of places one could find useful information. Would Claude take her into those dark places? Could he protect her until the deed was done? Ann was determined to find out.

Even though Claude was still saddled with the name and body given to him by his former master, and even though he had yet to bind Ann to him, he felt as if he had been newly reborn. With Alois he left many 'lesser' chores to his assistants, the sort of things he imagined Sebastian Michaelis would take great pride in performing for his luscious master. Claude had had no desire to please young Trancy—theirs had been a perfunctory relationship almost from the very beginning. Not so with Ann, he thought, as he set the table in the great hall.

Serving her exhilarated him. She had saved his life with her kindness, but as soon as she was mired in the dirty business of revenge her kindness would be diluted with hatred and anger. She would scream for blood once she found the object of her rage and Claude would give it to her, then he would consume her. He felt himself growing aroused at the thought; he could feel his length straining against his trousers—this human form was prone to physiological responses he found hard to control when he was in such a frenzied state of excitement. Such a display would not do; he needed to channel his energies elsewhere. There was only one thing for it.

Claude jumped gracefully to one of the beams on the ceiling. He them flipped himself, somersaulting in the air until he landed on a crossbeam. Once he regained his balance the butler stood to his full height and began tapping his foot. "One…two…three…" The music started in the deepest pit of Hell, then reverberated against the walls of the great Tudor manor. Only he could hear it, but his feet would soon be making music of their own.

His feet began to move almost of their own accord, tapping in rhythm to the music with unearthly speed and precision. He had learned to dance like this whilst serving the widow of a plantation owner in the American South during the War of Northern Aggression. Now, those were the days! Brother against brother; carnage, death, and devastation everywhere one looked. The revenge business had been very, very good to him then. Halfway through his performance Claude could sense Ann as she entered the hall and watched him from below.

"Are you mad?" she called. "Come down here before you fall!"

He merely smiled. It was time she knew the truth about her butler. Claude finished his dance with a Flamenco flourish, then did a graceful backflip off the beam. "Light into dark, form into function, pleasure into pain. That's what makes a Dudley butler!"

He hit the floor in front of her, then bowed deeply. "My lady."

She stared at him opened mouthed for several seconds before she spoke. "Who—_what…_are you?"

He stood and pulled off his left glove with his teeth. His fingernails were black, but his hand was otherwise unmarked. That would be rectified shortly, he was certain. "Take my hand and I'll show you."

Suddenly Ann found herself balanced on a huge spider web, but she was not quite herself. She turned her head and saw a round wing where her arm would normally be, red with black spots. She was a ladybird beetle! It certainly explained her sudden craving for aphids.

"My lady, or should I say, ladybird," said a large brown spider with pale markings in her butler's voice.

"You're the false widow who bit me, aren't you? And after I saved you from being squashed!" Ann said with annoyance. "My finger swelled terribly and I couldn't get out of bed for an entire day. I thought Polly would never let me hear the end of it."

"My apologies," Claude purred. "It wasn't me who bit you but a friend. At the time I was little more than a silken thread of a spider's web. Your sacrifice did indeed save me and for that I am most grateful."

Claude the spider began to scuttle toward her. Fear gripped Ann and she suddenly felt liquid coming out of her knees. For a second she thought she'd wet herself, but then remembered that ladybirds secreted a noxious substance when threatened. "You'd best not try to eat me!" She warned. "I'll give you a case of indigestion you won't soon forget!"

Claude let out a deep-throated laugh that sent a shiver down her spine. "You are a most amusing mistress. I'd almost consider serving you without a contract, but I'm not here for my amusement."

"Then why are you here?" she asked. "Did you mean what you said that first day, that you would help me punish the men responsible for my parent's death?"

"Every word."

"But how can you? Are you a sorcerer?"

"Better. I am a demon." Claude wiggled his pincers. "A spider demon to be precise."

"_A demon_," she breathed.

Claude transformed them back into their human forms, but Lady Ann was still caught in his web. He could see the fear in her eyes, though she remained still as he climbed to lie next to her. She knew he had no intention of harming her, at least not yet. Understanding shined in her large brown eyes, moistened with unshed tears.

"What do you want in return?" she asked in a small voice. Claude suspected she already knew the answer.

"Your soul, my lady," he said with a smile. "Oh, what a fine feast it will make."

"My soul…?" Her tears started flowing as he watched the struggle going on inside her. Tears were not nearly as powerful as blood, but the scent of her torment was too much for him to resist. Claude licked the tears off her cheek and let out a low moan. The salty liquid was like ambrosia.

He hovered over her, tempted to beg for what he wanted, but stopped himself. "You have a choice, mistress. You can make the contract with me or you can allow your parents' murderers to go unpunished, and let their spirits wander without any hope of rest or peace."

Ann shook her head violently. "I would never allow that to happen! I can find the culprits myself!"

Claude laughed. "And how will you do that, my little countess? The strict rules of Victoria's realm make it impossible for you to even venture into Harrods unescorted, how in Hell are you going to navigate England's dark underbelly without my help?"

She closed her eyes tightly and murmured, "damn!" under her breath. Claude imagined it was the first oath the girl had ever uttered.

He licked his lips. "Do we have a deal?"

The countess locked eyes with him. Claude swelled with pride at the sudden ruthless determination he saw there. "You swear you'll see this though? You swear you'll kill those responsible when we find them?"

"I will not leave your side until you have your revenge, my lady, I swear it," he whispered. "I will be your protector, your champion, and your executioner until the very end."

The girl trembled at his words; a flash of excitement crossed her pleasant features. Ann nodded. "All right, we have a deal."

Immediately Claude felt the familiar, exquisite pain as his contractual seal was burned into the back of his left hand.

Ann cried out in agony, arching her back until her body brushed up against his. She began tearing at the top buttons of her dress until she exposed the skin below her throat as her demon butler's seal was seared into her flesh. As much as Claude enjoyed the sound of her shrieking he was forced to cover her mouth lest she alert the other servants.

As soon as her cries turned to soft whimpers, Claude removed his hand from her mouth and donned his glove. The web began to evaporate and they were once again in the great hall. Ann's knees buckled, but the spider butler deftly caught her in his arms before she fell.

Clara came rushing into the hall. "I thought I heard a scream…oh, my lady!" She went to touch the girl, but Claude shot her a look, causing her to withdraw. He was jealous of his new mistress and could bear no other taking care of her.

"Should I call a doctor?" the maid asked fretfully.

"The young mistress merely fainted," Claude told her. "It is nothing I cannot handle." The demon took Ann to her room and laid her on her bed. She was still insensible from the bonding ritual, so she didn't balk when he undressed her then pulled the bedclothes over her. He touched her cheek, then brushed his hand against the seal on her chest.

Their contract was finally made; soon he would have what he came here for. Claude just hoped Lady Ann would be worth the wait.

To be continued…


	4. Clues

**Chapter Four: Clues**

Lady Ann awoke to the sound of her curtains being opened, but instead of hearing Clara's bright "Good Morning!" she heard Claude's cultured tenor.

"Time to rise, my lady. For breakfast we have poached eggs and salmon garnished with—"

"Claude!" Ann cried, pulling up the bedclothes to her chin. "What are you doing in my room?! Where is Clara?"

The spider butler adjusted his spectacles. "I sent her and Polly to the manor of a distant cousin of yours."

"You did what?" Her eyes flashed with rage. Claude rather liked the effect.

"What were you going to tell Clara when she came to dress you and saw the mark on your chest? Besides revenge is a dangerous game, I knew you wouldn't want to risk them unnecessarily." The truth was that he wanted her to himself, to properly cultivate her soul so she would make the finest meal he had ever tasted. The cook and the maid were like anchors weighing Ann down with their goodness and love. They would only get in the way. "They will remain quite safe where they are."

Ann nodded then put her hand to her chest. Just below the hollow of her throat was the demon mark, a permanent reminder of the contract she had made with Claude the night before. "You're right, I wouldn't see them hurt for the world, but I wish you would have told me before you sent them away. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye."

Curing her of her need for sentimental attachments was going to be difficult. "I am sorry, my lady," he lied. "I was afraid you wouldn't have the heart to do it if you knew in advance." Claude helped her to sit up in bed and placed the tray over her lap, then poured her a cup of Darjeeling.

"Well, it's done now," she said with a heavy sigh, "but there are practical matters to be considered. Who will dress me? I can't get into a corset by myself."

"I will dress you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh no, you won't!"

"Because I am in the form of a man?" Claude morphed into a female version of himself. "I can just as easily be your maidservant."

The young countess burst out laughing then covered her eyes. "For pity's sake, turn yourself back into a man, you look hideous!"

Claudette curtsied, then transformed back into Claude. "I can also summon a female demon to attend you."

"No!" She said, holding up her hand in protest. "No more demons. I have quite as many as I can manage, thank you."

"Well then, the task falls to me." Claude got down on one knee and bowed low. "I swear by all that is unholy, your person will remain inviolate. Please let me serve you, my lady."

"Oh, all right," she replied in defeat.

Ann finished her breakfast, then made Claude wait outside while she washed and put on her chemise, petticoats, shoes, and stockings. She tried to manage the corset on her own but soon gave up. "You can come in now. Just try not to look."

It took Claude several minutes to coax his mistress from out behind her dressing screen. He was amused by her discomfiture, but he tried to avert his gaze as much as he was able as he tightened her corset, while she held onto the bedpost. Silly contraptions corsets, but necessary if a young lady was to wear the fashions of the day. Ann needn't have worried about his eyes wandering. It was her soul he desired, not her body, though her face and figure were pleasant enough. The liaison he and Ann would soon share would be far more intimate than mere sex.

When she gave the word, he tied the corset securely and reached for her dress—an understated gown of grey silk. She turned to face him, covering the mark on her chest with her hand. She regretted her choice he knew, but as they came closer to their goal that would surely change.

He took her hand away and admired the seal briefly. It accentuated the swell of her breasts quite alluringly. It was a pity it had to be covered. Claude then felt a sting on his cheek. She had struck him.

"I told you not to look!" she snapped, grabbing the dress from him.

"My apologies mistress," he replied.

She turned from him and stepped into the dress. She tried to fasten the back buttons herself but was unable to do so without his help. When he finished she turned around and looked up at him with a look that made his skin crawl. "I'm so sorry, Claude. I shouldn't have slapped you. I've never done such a thing in my life."

"Never apologize to a servant," he said with disdain. "_For any reason_. It shows unforgivable weakness."

Ann folded her arms across her chest, her ire once again roused. "Now you see here, Mr. Faustus. My parents taught me to treat all creatures—human or otherwise—with dignity and respect, be they servants or spiders. They were good people, not weak ones, and I will not allow you to dishonor their memory by calling their values weakness. Is that understood?"

Claude colored at the rebuke, but lowered his eyes and bowed slightly. "My lady." The only other time he'd felt this much passion from her was when she spoke of vengeance for her parents. Strange, how could there be such power in such weakness?

She took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress. "Now then, I thought we could start by looking through my father's papers for any clues."

"Excellent mistress," Claude replied. "Perhaps we will find the first strand in our web."

Ann and Claude poured over the late Earl's journals for any hint of who might have wanted to hurt her parents. She charged Claude with reading his personal diaries while she concentrated on her father's specimen drawings and scientific observations. They'd never get anywhere if she spent the whole time bawling like an infant.

Using his inhuman skills Claude was able to finish her father's copious papers well before tea. "Who is Robert Falmouth?"

"He's an old friend of my father's," Ann told him. "He's the uncle of Henry, Viscount Hood.

"Your father mentions him frequently in relation to his paleontological interests. There seems to have been some small rivalry between them. Perhaps he has some useful information."

"Possibly. Oh, wait!" She popped up and started rifling through the Earl's desk drawer until she pulled out a letter. "This arrived just before you did. It's an invitation to the viscount's ball at his Warwick estate. His family has always been keen on a marriage between us, but my parents wanted me to decide for myself when I was old enough. His uncle is likely to be there. I'd go but you sent my maidservant away—" He opened his mouth, but she held up her hand. "You're not turning into the ugliest woman in England again, I forbid it."

"I realize it would be unseemly for a butler to escort you, but it would be perfectly acceptable if your dance instructor did so." He gave her a slight smirk. "That is if you promise not to trod on my feet too often."

Ann stuck out her tongue playfully. "I know how to dance, smarty." She turned away to hide her blushing smile. She did indeed know how to dance, but she had never had the opportunity to demonstrate her skills in public. Her first ball! For just a moment she forgot all about her sadness and need for revenge, and filled her thoughts with frilly ball gowns and how marvelous it would feel to have a handsome man's arm around her, even if he was a demon.

"Remember this is not some frivolous party, you must remained focused on your goal," Claude said sternly as if reading her thoughts.

Ann turned on him angrily. "Why must you ruin everything? Don't worry, I'll make certain I don't enjoy myself in the least!"

As she marched out of the study with her father's scientific journals in her hands Claude called to her, "Shall I bring your tea to your room?"

"I don't want any tea and I don't want any supper!" she replied like a petulant child. "Just leave me alone!"

Once again Claude's impatience for her soul caused him to displease his mistress. He had to do something truly spectacular if he was going to get back into her good graces.

It was near midnight, but Ann was still examining her father's drawings. One in particular had caught her eye. It was a drawing of a reptile skeleton of some sort, but it was its long, lethal-looking claws that she found particularly fascinating.

She wished she hadn't told Claude not to bring her any supper; the growling in her stomach was making it difficult to concentrate. With the drawing in hand she decided to creep into the kitchen in search of some bread and cheese.

"My lady," She jumped at the sound of Claude's voice. She should have known she wouldn't be able to nick some food unnoticed.

"I'm sorry for startling you, my lady. May I fix you something to eat?" He was subdued, almost sheepish. Ann felt badly for being so cross with him earlier, but thought it best not to apologize. She couldn't bear another one of his lectures on proper behavior for a vengeful peer of the realm.

"It's all right, Claude," she said with small grin. "I am feeling a bit peckish."

Somehow he made her a cup of tea and a delicious Cornish pastie in a matter of minutes. Polly must have told him how much Ann loved her savory pies. After she had satisfied her hunger, she showed him the drawing. "What do you think that would look like if it had skin on it—if it were alive?"

Claude studied it for a moment, then produced a pencil out of nowhere. In seconds he filled in the skeleton. Ann started to tremble as she gazed at the drawing. "Oh my god," she breathed, gripping Claude's arm for support. "That's the thing I keep seeing in my nightmares. That's one of the creatures that killed my parents!"

To be continued…

Thanks for reading! Remember reviews are better than chocolate, so please let me know what you think.


	5. Her Butler, Magnificent

**Chapter Five: Her Butler, Magnificent**

**A/N: I just started a new job, so it will be about a week before I can update again. I promise it'll be worth the wait. Thanks for reading!**

After breakfast on the day of the ball Claude brought a maidservant into the study. "My lady, this is Usha. She will ready you for this evening."

"Hello Usha," she said. "Would you mind waiting outside while I have a word with Claude?"

Usha curtsied, then left them alone.

Ann sighed in annoyance. "Claude, I specifically told you no more demon servants."

"It is just for today, Countess," he replied with a bow. "I know you ordered me not to summon any more demons, but as I will be your escort for the evening I thought it proper for you to be attended by a maidservant. I would hate for the impact of your debut to be diluted because I witnessed the process."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, very well. Just for today."

Claude thought it best not to tell his mistress that he had also engaged Thompson and Company to look after the manor while they were gone. The triplets could be quite stealthy when it served their purpose.

Usha followed Lady Ann upstairs to her room. "I don't know why Claude bothered to bring you here. I hadn't planned on wearing anything special. I thought I'd wear this." She indicated the simple black gown hanging in her armoire. Though she was not required to wear mourning dress, she felt it proper to do so.

"That will not do at all," Usha said, shaking her head. "Mr. Claude does not wish his mistress to hide behind a mourning veil. He has had a special gown made for you." Suddenly a gown of lavender and cream silk trimmed in Irish lace appeared on her bed. Ann had never seen a more beautiful dress in her life.

"It's gorgeous! But I couldn't possibly…what will people think?"

"They will think my mistress is the most stunning young woman in the room. What kind of butler would I be if they thought otherwise?" Ann turned around, looking for Claude, but she realized she had heard his voice in her head. His words renewed her excitement for the evening that he had dampened. Was this his way of apologizing, she wondered?

Usha removed her day dress, then held her hand over the demon seal on Ann's chest, chanting words in a strange tongue. After a moment the seal faded. Ann's eyes went wide. "How did you do that?"

"The seal is still there, but only demons can see it," Usha explained. The glamour I cast is only temporary, but it'll allow you to wear a proper ball gown tonight."

Ann placed her hand over the maid's. "Thank you, Usha."

The demon maid just gazed at her quizzically and went about her work. Usha dressed her and arranged her hair just so, weaving pearls and feathers into her dark chestnut tresses. When Ann finally looked at herself in the full-length mirror she couldn't believe the transformation. There was a woman staring back at her! Where was the silly little girl she had been only just this morning?

The silly little girl made a brief appearance when she walked down the stairs and found Claude waiting for her. She had to grip the bannister when her knees went weak at the sight of him. He was positively radiant in his formal tailcoat, starched white shirt, white bow tie and matching waistcoat.

_Get a hold of yourself, Ann! He's a demon who is going to eat your soul_! Well, there was no reason why she couldn't enjoy the view in the meantime.

She trembled as Claude took her hand and kissed it. "My lady, you are a vision."

Ann blushed and tried to stifle a giggle, but failed. Claude slipped a spider-web short cape around her shoulders and secured it at her throat.

"Oh my, where did you get it?" Ann asked as she admired it.

Claude leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I made it just for you, mistress."

Ann felt her skin tingle as his hand lightly brushed up against her neck. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Ann was mostly silent as they rode to Viscount Hood's Warwick estate; she had no desire for Claude to even guess at her thoughts. Though she had not given up on finding the person or persons responsible for her parents' deaths, all she wanted to do _right now_ was to stop the carriage and dance with her handsome, capable butler; to feel his arms around her, to rest her head on his chest, perhaps even to feel his lips on hers… Ann chided herself for being so stupid. She was certain Claude wanted nothing like that from her. She would surely die a ridiculous little girl, never to be kissed by anyone.

A flood of guests had arrived at the same time they did, so it was some time before they were announced. As soon as her name reverberated around the room, Viscount Hood marched to her side.

Henry Viscount Hood was a doughy-faced young man with no chin. Still he had no dearth of eligible young ladies hanging on his every word. Fortune and position could make even a homely man attractive.

"My lady," the viscount took Ann's hand and kissed it. "You are a dazzling rose in a field of daisies." Claude noticed with great satisfaction that Ann's reaction was less than enthusiastic, a little hesitation in her eyes no one else would notice.

She had hardly introduced her 'dance instructor' when the viscount asked her to dance. Claude's eyes did not leave her as they waltzed across the floor. The demon butler's hearing allowed him to eavesdrop on their conversation:

"My darling countess, when I heard of your parents' death, I feared so for your safety…and for your future," the viscount said insincerely.

"Really? I don't recall receiving a letter of condolence or any sort of inquiry about my welfare. You must not have been overly concerned." The coldness in her voice made Claude grin.

"You cut me to the quick, Lady Ann. You know how I detest correspondence, it is so tedious." Viscount Hood tightened his grip on her. "So now that you're all alone in the world you must be anxious to secure a fortunate marriage."

"Not so anxious as you might think. After all I have my but—I mean, dance instructor to, uh—" Ann winced and fell silent.

_Not as quick on her feet as I thought_, Claude mused.

The viscount laughed. "I'll admit your dance instructor is fairly handsome, but I'm certain he's only after your fortune."

He prattled on about how lucky she would be if she agreed to become his wife until the end of the dance. Ann practically rushed into Claude's arms when the viscount returned her to his care.

"I thought that dance would never end," Ann said with relief. "He wants to marry me."

"Yes, I heard," Claude said dryly. "So are you going to allow him to make you the luckiest woman in England?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather have my soul eaten by a demon."

"There's a man approaching," Claude said, inching slightly closer to his mistress. "Do you know him?"

"It's Sir Robert Falmouth, the man I told you about. This will be easier than I thought it would be." Claude doubted that very much.

"My lady," Sir Robert said in an unctuous tone. "It does my heart good to see you looking so well. I am so sorry for your loss." The middle-aged man kissed her hand and then held her out at arm's length. "You have turned into a beautiful young woman. Your dear parents would be so proud."

Ann introduced the two men. "Thank you, Sir Robert. It is my parents I wish to discuss with you, if you can pull yourself away from the festivities."

"So like your father, direct and to the point. There is also something I wish to discuss with you."

Sir Robert offered his arm. With a look back at Claude she took it and allowed the older man to lead them into a private parlor as her butler followed.

Sir Robert stopped and faced Claude. "Mr. Faustus, please stay here and dance. Perhaps you can give an impromptu lesson or two. Lady Ann will be quite safe in my care. After all, I have known her all her life."

Claude bowed. "Thank you for the suggestion, Sir Robert, but I take my duties as escort very seriously. I couldn't possibly let the countess out of my sight." There was something not quite right about this man's odor. He was human all right, but there was the slightest whiff of rot about him. Leaving Ann alone with him was out of the question.

Falmouth scowled. "Very well."

The trio settled in the parlor, then a servant brought refreshments.

"The reason I am here tonight," Ann began, "is because I am desperate to discover what happened to my parents. Any information you might have—"

"My dearest girl, you know as much as I do—they were killed by some sort of animal. You should try to put it out of your pretty little mind and move on. As you know my nephew is quite in love with you and would make you his wife as soon as possible. I'm certain it's what your dear parents would have wanted."

"My parents wanted me to make that decision for myself. They taught me to think for myself and allowed me the freedom to do so. The least I can do is find out who killed them. I know someone was behind the attacks. I was hoping you could tell me who would want to hurt them."

Sir Robert shrugged his shoulders. "They had no enemies that I know of. I am so sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something, Sir Robert," Ann said, not hiding her disappointment.

"Ah yes, you must be overwhelmed by the number of specimens your father collected. There was one in particular I would be willing to purchase from you—the Megalosaurus skeleton to be precise."

Ann looked confused. "Skeleton? You mean the femur. That's the only part of the dinosaur that he has."

Sir Robert slammed down his teacup, breaking it in the process. "He has a full skeleton, you silly creature! Surely he's shown it to you."

Claude rose and put his hand on Ann's shoulder. "What do you want with it?"

Falmouth sneered at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but I would like to have it for-for-for-for-sci-sci-sci-scientific re-re-reasons." Tiny wisps of smoke began coming out of his ears.

Lady Ann approached him. "Sir Robert, are you all right?"

Claude pulled her back and landed a blow on Sir Robert's cheek. The nobleman fell to the floor, twitching violently. The skin on his cheek had been ripped away to reveal singed wires. "An automaton! No wonder he didn't smell quite human." Claude knelt beside him to examine him further. The skin was that of a human, probably Sir Robert's own. Below that was a complex system of wires and tubes to act as muscles and to feed the skin with nutrients, so it remained supple and lifelike. Below that was the man's skeleton. Claude had not seen human innovation on this level since the burning of the Library at Alexandria.

"Is he dead?" Ann asked.

"Long dead, mistress," Claude told her. "I think I'm beginning to understand why the fake Sir Robert's creator is so keen on getting the Megalosaurus skeleton. Imagine the terror such a creature would produce if successfully reanimated."

"Oh god," she said, horrified. "That's what they must of done with those lizards who attacked my parents. Who could do such a thing and why?"

At that moment both doors to the private parlor opened and in marched life-sized toy soldiers with very lethal looking bayonets at the end of their rifles. Their steps were smooth and precise which belied their clockwork appearance. The six soldiers aimed and shot at the pair, but Claude was able to catch the bullets before they hit their mark.

The soldiers then rushed them, bayonets at the ready. Claude wielded the Dudley Family cutlery with deadly efficiency. He felled five of the six soldiers. The surviving soldier must have been a newer model for he was much faster than his comrades. He would have killed Ann if Claude had not shielded her with his own body. She screamed when the bayonet went right through her butler's chest. She caught Claude as he fell to his knees.

"Mistress," he whispered.

She stroked his hair and cheeks as her tears flowed unchecked. "Yes, my poor dear Claude, what is it?"

"Get out of the way."

Ann stumbled backward as Claude broke then pulled the bayonet out of his chest. He spun around and buried the weapon into the forehead of the final soldier. "I think it is time we retire for the evening, don't you?"

Ann nodded vigorously. "Yes, please."

As the countess's carriage took them away from Warwick at breakneck speed, Ann looked out the window, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I though I told you I cannot be killed by normal means," Claude said with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but the sight of that bayonet sticking out of you put that right out of my head," Ann replied defensively. "I only said what I said because I thought you were going to die."

"And you would mourn a demon?" She remained silent, but Claude knew the answer. She would have mourned him, but even more than that she would have mourned him independently of her need for revenge. Unfortunately she had substituted the attachment she felt for Clara and Polly for an attachment to him, but it was so unlike the capricious, clinging neediness Alois Trancy had exhibited. Ann cared for Claude not for what she could gain from him but for his intrinsic worth as a living creature. It was the reason she had saved him that day in the Dudley kitchen. If he dismissed her as weak he would have to admit that the second chance at life she had given him should not have been granted.

When they finally arrived at the Dudley estate, Ann took Claude's arm and allowed him to lead her inside.

She sat down heavily at the table in the great hall. "My poor dress," she said looking down at herself. "It's got your blood all over it. And after all that I didn't even get to trod on your feet."

"Well, that won't do at all." Claude bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Ann laughed with delight. "But there's no music. Are you going to hum a tune for me?"

"Better."

"All right." She curtsied and let him take her hand.

Claude called silently for the music to begin. "Do you hear it?"

"Yes," she said. "Where is it coming from?"

"From deep within my home," the spider demon told her.

Claude was glad for this chance to show Ann what a proper dance partner was like. Whereas the viscount had been careless with his steps, pulling her along rather than allowing her to follow, Claude's movements were so effortless they glided across floor. The countess was a fine dancer indeed. They held each other slightly tighter than was necessary, and the sound of her racing heartbeat made his own blood rise.

As the music died, they reluctantly parted. "Thank you for saving my life," she said.

"I was merely doing my duty," he replied coldly

"Are all demons as unfeeling as you are?" Ann didn't sound angry, just sad.

Claude smiled slightly. "We feel, mistress, just not in a way you would understand."

"I would like to, before all this is over. I can't help but wonder, do you…care…about me-at all? No, don't tell me, it was a stupid question. Of course you don't." She started towards the stairs, but Claude caught her arm.

"I do not care for you in the way Clara or Polly cared for you, but I respect you far more than my former master."

Ann sat on the stairs and motioned for Claude to sit down next to her. "What was he like?"

Claude shook his head. "Alois Trancy's tale is not fit for your ears. He was a damaged soul, a cruel boy."

"No offense, but I would have thought you would have liked having a cruel master."

"His cruelty was for cruelty's sake alone. It had no purpose. His actions had little rhyme or reason to them. He was so very weak." After all, Alois had given his love to a butler. Claude could easily see Ann doing the same, but why did the prospect intrigue him rather than nauseate him?

Ann grinned wryly. "Surely you must think me weak for my kindness?"

"I don't pretend to understand how such a thing could be possible, but yours is a strong, proud soul. It is truly my pleasure to serve you." His golden eyes flashed with desire. "You will make a scrumptious meal."

"That's the nicest thing a demon has ever said to me," Ann said with a giggle. "Thank you, for everything. Today was the most memorable day I have ever spent." She kissed him on the cheek.

Claude closed his eyes when her lips touched him and inhaled deeply. Her fragrance was positively intoxicating. He would have kissed her back, but he was afraid that small taste would cause him to devour her prematurely.

To be continued…


	6. His Mistress, Irresistible

**Chapter Six: His Mistress, Irresistible**

Demons did not sleep, except as a luxury, so Claude Faustus had ample time to review the events of the previous evening as his mistress slept. He wished he could risk sleeping so that he might find respite from these troubling thoughts, but he didn't dare in case more automatons attacked the manor.

Last night he had been impaled by a bayonet in order to protect his mistress. Though he would never have let any harm come to her, the mere thought of losing her before their contract was completed had shaken him. He was afraid that he was beginning to (Devil forbid!) _care_ about Ann Dudley, when just yesterday he had been lamenting her growing attachment to _him_.

Even though he hid behind a mask of demonic indifference Claude was truly gratified he had been able to serve his mistress so well. And that she sincerely appreciated his efforts made it even more rewarding. What was happening to him? Why was he so concerned about what a human thought of him? He was an immortal creature. Human lives were so short and most made little difference. The Countess Dudley promised to be a fine feast, nothing more.

Then why did he still recall her singular fragrance when she kissed his cheek last night? Why did he long to claim her lips? It was more than a taste he wanted. Claude wished to possess her body as well as her soul, but he feared she would send him away if he took such liberties.

In this Claude supposed demons were not so different from humans; they both often wanted what they could not have. All he could do was continue to serve the countess faithfully and see where it led.

Ann was in good spirits when Claude woke her the next morning, none the worse for wear. "For breakfast we have scones with clotted cream and a Congou tea from Twining's."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Claude." He smiled ever so slightly in return.

"I was thinking, those toy soldiers reminded of a toy I had as a child. I don't know if it means anything, but it might be a clue." Ann began to chew her lower lip. "If I can find it, that is." She threw the bedclothes back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Now shoo so I can get dressed. I'll call you when I'm ready for the corset."

"What about your breakfast?" Claude said with more concern than he intended.

She grabbed a scone and stuffed it in her mouth, then motioned for him to wait outside.

After he finished dressing her, Claude followed his mistress to the nursery in search of her old toy box. The room was filled with furniture covered in sheets. Ann started sneezing because of all the dust being thrown up into the air as Claude uncovered the furniture. Her butler offered her his linen handkerchief to cover her nose and mouth.

Claude finally found her old toy box, but she insisted on going through it herself. Not surprisingly, all of her toys had been well loved but cared for from the porcelain dolls, a genuine Funtom Noah's Ark, to a crocheted elephant. Her eyes moistened with tears when she pulled out a worn stuffed horse. "Look, Claude, it Mr. Horse!"

He raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. "Mr. Horse?"

She hugged the toy tightly. "I _love_ Mr. Horse!" She held up the horse's muzzle to her ear. "What's that Mr. Horse? You don't want to live in that old toy box anymore? Well, who can blame you for that?"

Ann turned to Claude and handed him the toy. "He'll be staying in my room from now on. Do be kind to him," she whispered, "he's very sensitive."

Claude gave her a withering look. "You can't be serious?"

"Don't tell me you didn't have a little devil doll when you were a young demon?"

"Certainly not."

"Well, I am sorry for that. There's something about loving a toy that does a soul a world of good. Anyway, make certain Mr. Horse has a comfortable place atop my dresser."

Claude found his ardor for his mistress somewhat dampened after that silly performance. He didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. "Very well, my lady. Now that we have Mr. Horse's accommodations taken care of, perhaps you can locate the actual object of our search."

"Fine." Ann restrained herself from gushing over any more of her old toys and eventually found the toy soldier. She placed it on the ground then flipped a switch on its back. The soldier began marching across the room. When it ran into the wall, it turned on its heel, got down on one knee and 'fired' its rifle.

"Where did you get it?" Claude asked.

"Our old butler John Hunter made it," she replied.

Claude picked up the toy and examined it. "Strange occupation for a butler."

"John was a poor, frustrated inventor my father met during his travels. He gave John a position as the Dudley butler and let him tinker in his free time." Ann paused and looked out the window. "When my parents were killed John was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he was responsible for the soldiers and Mr. Falmouth, as well as the lizards that attacked my parents. We should go looking for him."

"_I_ will make inquiries," Claude said sternly. "You will stay here out of danger."

Ann did not hide her disappointment. "Is that an order, Master Claude?"

He bowed. "Merely a request. You were almost killed last night. I would hate to lose you—before I can harvest your ripened soul," he added hastily.

Ann sighed and pouted. "Very well. I'll just sit here while you have all the fun."

Claude bowed again. "Thank you, mistress. I will be back before lunch."

Before Claude left, he carefully placed Ann's beloved Mr. Horse atop a little piece of yellow flannel to mimic the look of hay. The butler also made a floral blanket, which he draped across the toy's back so Mr. Horse wouldn't get chilly at night. Ann was so touched she began to cry. Once again she was overcome by the desire to kiss her butler. She knew he had only done it because she asked him to, but…

"Mr. Horse, Claude thinks I'm ridiculous, doesn't he?" She leaned into the toy's muzzle. "He does? Oh well, I was afraid of that." She laughed at herself then waited for Claude in the study.

Ann tried to be the dutiful young mistress, but she couldn't help recalling Sir Robert's words when her eyes fell on the Megalosaurus femur.

"_He has a full skeleton, you silly creature. Surely he's shown it to you…"_

The fake Falmouth was wrong, her father had never shown her the Megalosaurus skeleton, if indeed he even had one. Why would the late earl hide such a glorious discovery?

Dudley Manor had been built during the reign of King Henry VIII, so there were many secret rooms in the cavernous basement of the house. If the skeleton was in the manor it would be down there, so she decided to look for herself. It wasn't long before Ann got hopelessly turned around in the maze of rooms, but she was determined to find the Megalosaurus if she could.

After an hour or so, she gasped when she opened a door deep within the basement. There it was, a fully assembled Megalosaurus skeleton! The massive specimen stood 20 feet high on two legs, and was about 30 feet long. Flushed with success and excitement, Ann ran heedlessly towards the skeleton. She got within 10 feet of it when her feet were pulled out from under her and she found herself hanging upside down from a rope hanging from the ceiling crossbeam. Her father must have set the snare to prevent the skeleton from being stolen.

Ann tried to reach the rope around her ankles, but the restrictive corset prevented her from doing so. She willed herself not to cry and decided she would just wait until Claude returned—that is until she lost feeling in her feet. The rope was cutting off her circulation; she had no other choice but to call Claude back before his errand was completed. _He'll never let me hear the end of it_. Ann unbuttoned the top buttons of her dress to reveal the contractual seal on her chest. "Claude!" she called, her voice reverberating around the room, "I order you to help me, please!"

Claude was at the London docks questioning a particularly helpful mechanic (helpful because Claude had strung him up by his thumbs when he refused to answer the butler's questions) when he heard Lady Ann's call. She had never used the seal to call him before, so he knew whatever it was she needed him immediately. Claude's spider heart pounded in his throat as he ran at an inhuman speed to his mistress's side. He burst in the front door of the manor and began calling for her, but she didn't answer. It took him less than a minute to search the upper hall, but he still could not locate her. Panic began to rise inside him. _How could I have left her alone!_

Claude tried to still his racing thoughts so he could concentrate on her energy, then his feet began to tingle. Ann was in the lower hall! Within a few minutes he found her hanging by her ankles. He pulled out a Dudley butter knife and threw it, cutting the rope and catching her in his arms.

"My feet! I can't feel them," she told him. Claude laid her down gently on the floor, removed the rope, then her short boots. He gingerly began to rub feeling back into her feet, then once again scooped her up into his arms, visibly relieved.

She roughly wiped the tears from her eyes and attempted a smile. "I found it."

For the first time her butler noticed the huge skeleton. He grinned back at her. "Well done, my lady."

Even though Ann insisted she could walk, Claude carried her up to the drawing room and laid her down on the cushy divan, putting her swollen ankles and feet up on pillows. "I'll prepare luncheon directly."

Ann held onto his arm. "Wait, did you find out anything?"

Claude sat down on the edge of the divan facing her. "I have a few leads, but we can discuss them after you have rested a while."

"Thank you, again," Ann said, stroking his cheek.

"As always, my lady, it is my pleasure to serve you." Claude placed his hand on hers, then kissed her chastely on the lips. He withdrew, prepared to apologize, but Ann did something he didn't expect—she kissed him back, rather inexpertly.

"That's the first time you've ever been kissed," Claude said. It was a statement, not a question.

Ann winced. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so, my lady," he said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Here let me show you. Just relax with your lips slightly parted." He slipped his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her again, but this time he snaked his tongue into her mouth. Ann let out a loud moan and started running one hand through his hair, tightly gripping his shoulder with the other. With little urging she began entwining her tongue with his. Claude's member began to strain against his trousers, begging for release, but he knew he would have to wait for that.

His previous masters and mistresses had all demanded affection from him of varying degrees, but this was the first time he had given it freely. He didn't love Ann Dudley—demons were incapable of such a tender emotion. Claude found her amusing, delightful actually, and he enjoyed pleasing her.

After kissing for half an hour, Claude forced himself to withdraw before he lost control.

"That was glorious," Ann sighed, her eyelids fluttering. "I could do that forever."

Claude rose and turned away from her, willing his erection down. "You must eat first, then rest."

"There you go ordering me around again," she said with a grin.

"My apologies, mistress," Claude said. "I will make it up to you later."

"Promise?" she asked with anticipation.

Her butler bowed low on one knee. "By Lucifer's name, I swear it."

Claude would have to take things slowly with Ann; a young noblewoman did not usually give up her maidenhead easily, but he would have it no matter what.

To be continued…


	7. Her Butler, Beloved

**Chapter Seven: ****Her Butler, Beloved**

After lunch Claude insisted Ann rest after her ordeal in the basement. She should have been anxious to hear what he had discovered during his inquiries into her parents' deaths, but she was too busy mentally kicking herself for doing the stupidest thing imaginable.

Sometime between Claude rescuing her from hanging by her feet in the basement and him kissing her for the first time, Ann had fallen in love with her demon butler; a being who would soon suck her soul out of her body and eat it. She certainly hadn't meant to do it, in fact she vaguely remembered ordering herself not to do it when all this demon contract business started. She had to admit that she had been on the precipice since the ball, so perhaps her fall wasn't all that surprising.

It was well after teatime before Claude finally told her what he had discovered. Ann had to concentrate very hard on the sound of his words instead of the taste of his lips. It didn't help that he sat very close to her on the divan.

"It all points to John Hunter," Claude began, "but no one knows where he is and I was very persistent. Those lizards that attacked your parents were actually dinosaurs, dromaeosaurid theropods that lived during the Cretaceous Period. They're a third of the size of a human, but their razor sharp teeth and claws could easily rip a human to shreds. Several skeletons were found in China by Sir Robert Falmouth and were apparently reanimated by Hunter."

Ann shuddered. "But why would John kill my parents? They were nothing but kind and supportive to him."

No matter what Ann learned about the truth of human nature, Claude doubted she would ever understand the evil humans could inflict upon each other. "Perhaps he told your father about his plan for the Megalosaurus and the earl refused to cooperate."

"Perhaps," she said absentmindedly.

Claude stroked her cheek. "Are you all right?"

Ann slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him, then nodded.

Claude licked his lips and growled, "You taste delicious." Ann began to tremble when Claude embraced her tightly, kissing her with a new ferocity. He devoured her mouth as his hands roamed her body, particularly the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hip. He pulled her closer to him, so he could rest his hand on her rump. In the back of her mind she knew that good girls like her didn't allow their butlers such familiarity, but his touch—and his tongue—felt magnificent. If her mouth had not been occupied she would have declared her love for him then and there, but would Claude return her affections? With a sinking feeling in her heart, Ann thought not.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, giggling as she did so to make him think it was coyness not doubt that made her withdraw.

Claude ran his tongue along the back of her ear and whispered, "Are you trying to drive me mad with your teasing?"

Ann shook her head in alarm. "No! I-I didn't mean to—"

Claude put his finger to her lips. "It's all right. What kind of lady would you be if you gave yourself to me too willingly?"

Ann had no idea, so she just shrugged and smiled.

Her butler checked his pocket watch and frowned. "My apologies, mistress, but dinner will be late. Please forgive me."

"No matter, Claude," she said. "Something simple will be fine. Do you eat, ever? Human food, I mean?"

"I enjoy a well prepared meal on occasion," he replied.

"Then please, join me for dinner," Ann said, patting his arm. "I hate to eat alone. I know it isn't 'proper', but have dinner with me just this once."

Claude acquiesced. "Very well, but if I am to dine with you a simple meal will not do."

A short time later, Claude wheeled the cart laden with food into the dining room. He had changed into coat of dark grey with a waistcoat of burgundy silk, with a white cotton cravat. He looked even more beautiful than usual, if that was possible. "For dinner we have baked pheasant with apples accompanied by potato medallions and a fine Syrah from the wine cellar."

"It smells wonderful," she said, then glanced at him shyly. "And you look so very handsome."

He took her hand and kissed it. "And you are far lovelier than you think you are." Claude poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Ann. He held up his own glass. "To revenge."

Ann laughed and raised her glass. "Forever the romantic, aren't you?"

Claude studied her over the rim of his spectacles. "Is that what you want from me, romance?"

Ann paused and looked down at her plate. "All I know of romance is what I've read in novels— the Brontës, Jane Austen, Mrs. Gaskell. They describe love as an excruciating process full of pain and misunderstanding. It never sounded like something one should wish for, but more like something that happens to you whether you want it to or not. The best you can hope for is to survive with your heart intact." She met his golden eyes. "Claude, do you love me?"

He sighed. "No. My kind does not love."

Even though she had expected his answer, her heart fell. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"I desire you. I wish to share your bed." He leaned toward her and took her hands in his. "I can show you such pleasure you have never dreamed of."

Ann closed her eyes and pulled her hands away, willing herself not to cry. "You will find me a maidservant by tomorrow morning. Usha will do fine if she's agreeable. And then I wish you to conclude this business with John Hunter quickly. Please end this before my heart is broken in two. I cannot bear it any longer." She got up and started to leave the dining room, still limping because of her sore ankles.

Claude stood and barred her way. "I never tried to mislead you, Ann."

"I know that, but I've fallen in love with you all the same. And to know you can never love me in return—"

"It isn't love you feel, it is sexual desire, nothing more," Claude replied coldly. "Perhaps if you gave into your yearnings these so-called feelings would pass."

"My so-called feelings?" Ann glared at him incredulously. "I bound myself to you! I promised my soul to you! You protected and cared for me. And even knowing that I meant nothing more to you than a meal, I had little choice but to give my heart to you. I know you think it makes me weak, but it is the only thing that made any of this acceptable to me."

Claude grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving, but she pulled away from him and ran up to her room. He turned back to the carefully prepared dinner he had cooked and with one swipe of his arm sent it all crashing to the floor. He figured the maidservant he was forced to engage could clean it up in the morning.

The demon butler sat in the spider-filled barn and crocheted an intricate spider's web until his anger subsided. He went back into the house after an hour, then went upstairs to check on Ann. She had locked the door; he could hear her crying inconsolably inside.

He went to knock on the door, but stopped himself. Why should he care if she cried herself sick? Claude imagined her heartbreak would add spice to his delicious meal. Then why was her overcome with the desire to take her in his arms and hold her until her tears subsided?

He had entered into this contract hoping to marinate her soul in hatred and vengeance, but instead she had fallen in love with him and infected him with the undemon-like qualities of caring and sympathy. But as he often had to remind himself, it was her compassion for a spider that had attracted him to her in the first place. Claude decided not to knock lest she refuse him entry, so he used a black fingernail to unlock the door and entered her room.

A candle was still burning, so he could see her tear-stained face and red eyes easily. When she saw him, she burst out into tears once again. "What do you want?"

Claude didn't answer right away because he wasn't quite certain. "If you continue to carry on like this you'll make yourself ill."

"And you don't want your dinner to make _you_ sick, is that it?" She covered her face with her hands and turned away from him. Claude sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap, to which she only gave token resistance. He removed her hands from her face and began to lick the stream of tears off her cheek. At first the salty taste of unrequited love was a delectable treat filled with profound agony, longing, and hopelessness. But as he gathered more tears on his tongue the flavor began to change.

The bittersweet taste of true love began to burn his tongue and throat. That excruciating fire soon spread to his entire body, causing him to cry out. As a demon he had not tasted it before, though he thought he had when he tasted Alois's blood when he killed him. Now Claude realized how different real love was when separated from manipulation, dependence, and addiction. He fell to all fours as the pain made him almost senseless.

"Claude!" Lady Ann immediately knelt beside him, trying to keep him from falling on his face. "What can I do? Tell me!"

_You've poisoned me with your cursed love!_ He wanted to scream at her, but no sound escaped his mouth. He turned to her helplessly and looked into her eyes. The love he saw there transformed his pain into intoxication. Love wasn't a tincture one could extract from a human like a fragrance from a flower. It was a dynamic thing. Love needed a beloved or the pain was just too unbearable.

"Have you waited too long to feed?" she asked cupping his face in her hands. She put her mouth on his as if she was trying to will her soul into him. Ann was willing to sacrifice her revenge to heal him without a second thought to her own desires. Was that the true meaning of love, he wondered?

Claude suddenly embraced her as tightly as a child would his mother. "I need you, Ann," he said, not caring how weak he sounded. "Don't send me away, please, not tonight."

"Of course I won't," she said gently. "But what's the matter? You're scaring me."

Her butler laughed despairingly. _You are frightened of me? You who has brought a Marquis from the Fifth Circle of Hell to his knees?_

"You need to lay down," Ann said. She took his arm and helped him to his feet. Claude let his countess take off his coat and shoes, but she hesitated when it come to the rest of his clothing. Ann turned around while Claude finished undressing down to his silk drawers. He removed his spectacles and put them on top of the dresser next to Mr. Horse. He slipped underneath the bedclothes, then held out his hand for Ann to join him. "I swear I won't force you to do anything you do not want to do. I wish to pleasure you, but I'll be content to hold you if that is what you wish."

Ann climbed into bed next to him and rested her head on his chest. Claude wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. "I wish to please you too, but I haven't the faintest idea what to do."

"I would be most grateful if you would let me show you."

Ann started to tremble uncontrollable, but nodded. "All right." Claude instructed her to lie on her back. He started by claiming her lips, something he knew she craved, then he slipped his hands underneath her nightdress and started to gently knead her breasts. Ann arched her back at his touch to increase the contact. He used this advantage to remove her nightdress. He was delighted to discover she did not wear knickers to bed, then he discarded his own underwear as it was chafing painfully against his need.

His growing impatience was manifest in his aching cock. He had already decided he would not take her now even though Claude knew she would let him. He wanted to give his countess pleasure not pain, but he needed to secure his own release soon. Lightly sucking each nipple in turn, he began to run his tongue along her breastbone and stomach. Ann moaned her appreciation, tugging at his hair. He kissed the inside of her thighs before he tasted her sex.

Crying out in surprise, Ann spread her legs wider to allow him greater access. He licked and sucked her clitoris until she was writhing with delight, then he entered her with his long demon tongue. "Oh, Claude! Don't stop!" She bucked her hips, meeting each thrust of his tongue until her body stiffened as a powerful orgasm washed over her. Claude didn't stop until Ann was panting and limp. She recovered quickly and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Claude took her hand and moistened it with his saliva, then guided it to his throbbing erection.

"Hold it tight and pump it like this," he instructed. Claude straddled her hips and Ann did as she was told, looking up at her beloved butler as she pleasured him. His muscular body was perfect; she doubted there was a more beautiful creature on earth. Though she had no experience in such matters, his member seemed huge to her; her hand barely encircled it. She was grateful that he hadn't insisted on taking her virginity tonight and just enjoyed watching him as she brought him closer to climax. With a guttural moan, Claude threw his handsome head back as he came all over her stomach and breasts. She let out a shriek of shocked laughter, but didn't stop pumping him until he was spent.

Claude then lay on top of her, causing a squishing sound between them. Ann gave him an appalled look, then laughed again. "I didn't know this was going to be so messy. Who's going to clean it up?"

Her butler nuzzled her neck, but made no other attempt to move. "I suppose your maidservant can do it in the morning."

"I changed my mind," Ann said, kissing his hair. "I don't want a maidservant. I just want you."

"Damn," he said in mock annoyance. "That means I have to do it myself. And then, of course, there's the dining room."

Ann gazed at him quizzically. "What happened in the dining room?"

He looked up at her with a smirk. "Oh nothing. I just had a little accident…"

To be continued…


	8. His Mistress, Unpalatable

**Chapter Eight: His Mistress, Unpalatable**

Over the next few days Claude stayed mostly at Dudley manor, preferring to spend what time he had left with his mistress rather than tracking down her parents' killer, though he didn't entirely neglect that duty. They ate together—and more importantly—slept together, doing everything short of making love. He spent the evening reading Ann's favorite gothic novels to her as she rested her head in his lap. She seemed as content as he to temporarily postpone their goal, but even she knew it couldn't be put off forever.

"Claude," she began as they ate dinner, "first thing in the morning we are both going to set out and track that murderer down before he hurts anyone else."

"No need, my lady," Claude told her. "He will come to us."

Ann looked at him in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Claude dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin and straightened his glasses. "Because while you slumbered last night, no doubt exhausted from the multiple orgasms I induced, I dashed over to the Slaughter Dragon, a seedy pub near the London docks and made it known that the Countess Dudley has a Megalosaurus skeleton hidden in her basement. I have it on good authority that John Hunter frequents said pub. It's only a matter of time before he makes his move."

"How could you do that without telling me?" Claude could see the panic rising in her face. "What are we going to do if he sends those lizards after us?"

"I will dispatch them," he said with confidence. "And then I will dispatch Hunter. You will have your revenge."

His assurances weren't enough to quiet her agitation. "But what if you can't beat them? We barely survived those automaton soldiers of his. What if he gets his hands on the skeleton?"

"Ann, please calm yourself, I have everything under control. I will protect you, I swear it—"

"The Megalosaurus can't fall into John Hunter's hands. I want you to destroy it; grind it into dust!"

Claude shook his head. "You don't mean that. It was your father's greatest discovery-"

"That was an order!" she shouted. "You saw that thing, the massive size of its teeth. I cannot in good conscience risk it being let loose in England."

Claude stood and bowed low. "As you wish, my lady."

Her butler-turned-lover was annoyed though he wasn't exactly certain why. They didn't really need the intact skeleton to lure Hunter here, but he did feel Ann was being irrational. Nevertheless he followed his mistress's command, as he must. Claude went directly to the basement and pulled the skeleton down with one yank of its tail. He then proceeded to crush each bone into powder. When his task was completed, he went to the study. "The deed is done," he told her.

Ann, who was sitting by the fireplace, looked visibly relieved. She thanked him, then beckoned him to her side. Claude went to her, but remained standing, looking down on her coldly.

"Turn around," she said. "You have bone dust on your bum."

He rolled his eyes, allowing her to brush the prehistoric substance off his trousers.

"Oh, don't be cross with me," she pleaded, kneeling before him and placing her hands on his thighs. "Let me try to make it up to you," Ann whispered, lightly rubbing his crotch. Claude's eyes fluttered closed as he let out an appreciative moan. Ann had become increasingly bold with each night they spent together, but this was her boldest move yet. They had discussed the technique the night before, but this would be her first attempt at fellatio. With shaking hands she undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Claude's erection was peeking out the opening in his underwear.

Ann hesitated before releasing his length from the fabric. Claude had to grin at her awestruck expression as she gazed at it; he was larger than most human men. She looked up at him for encouragement. Leering down at her, he stroked her hair. "Take me in your mouth, my lady," he purred. "I've hardly thought of anything else these last few days."

She took a deep breath and did what he had taught her the night before. She tasted the head tentatively, teasing the slit with the tip of her tongue. Claude hissed and bucked his hips involuntarily. Ann drew back for an instant, then spit into her hand and grasped the base of his cock. Stroking him slowly to full hardness, she finally worked up the courage to take the head fully into her mouth, which was about all she could manage. She licked the underside of it while she sucked him, then put her hand on his hip to prompt him to move inside her warmth. Not wanting to choke his countess, Claude put his hand on the back of her head and very gently moved himself in and out of her mouth as she stroked the shaft.

Claude gazed down at his mistress—his Ann—so intent on pleasing him and doing so brilliantly. Her earnest efforts pleased him almost as much as her lips and tongue did. He felt his climax building and for a moment considered pulling himself out before his release, instead he pushed himself inside her mouth just a little further. Ann dug her fingernails into his hip, but did not pull away. Claude began to grunt as he came closer to release. "That's my good girl, swallow all of it—" He cried out her name as he climaxed pumping his seed down her throat until it started dribbling down her chin. Ann finally withdrew in a coughing fit; Claude provided his mistress with a glass of water and helped her to a chair.

"Was it all right?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

In reply, Claude took her face in her hands and kissed her deeply. "You were flawless." Her butler then scooped her up in his arms and was just about to take her upstairs so he could show his appreciation in a more tangible way, when they heard the screeching of the dinosaurs approaching. "He's here!" Ann cried fearfully.

Claude put her back down on her feet. "Lock yourself in the study and stay there!" Her butler ordered before he ran into the great hall. Armed with the Dudley family cutlery, Claude jumped to the high, barred window overlooking the front garden and smashed through it. As he gracefully fell to the ground, he threw silver knives at the pack of ten small dinosaurs with deadly accuracy. He managed to fell three of them by the time he hit the ground. He glanced around to see if he could locate John Hunter, but he was nowhere to be seen. Attacking in concert now, five of the seven remaining descended upon him, while the other two rammed the front door. Too late Claude realized that the theropods were there merely to provide a distraction while Hunter searched for the Megalosaurus. He just hoped that Ann had followed his instructions and was safely ensconced in the study.

Ann knew that it was the smartest course of action to remain in the study, but she worried for Claude's safety. After all he had told her that demons were immortal but not indestructible. What if those horrible creatures managed to killed him? She decided she had to see what was happening for herself, even though she could hear the lizards slamming against the front door. She crept on her hands and knees to one of the windows in the foyer and peered outside. Covering her mouth to stifle a scream, Ann saw the creatures from her countless nightmares. They were smaller than she imagined, but no less vicious. She cried out when she saw one attack Claude, but she needn't have worried. He managed to pry its jaws open until it snapped, though it did manage to slice Claude's thigh open with its claw before it stopped moving.

Her unflappable butler merely gazed down at his ruin trousers with a look of displeasure, then turned to two more lizards that had tried to sneak up on him. So engrossed in her butler's grand performance, Ann didn't realize she was being stalked as well. Someone placed a gag over her mouth and yanked her to her feet. She struggled against her assailant, but he was too strong.

He tied her hands behind her back, then spoke close to her ear. She turned away at the smell of his fetid breath. "Where is it, Annie? If you tell me quickly I might let you live."

Ann recognized the voice as John Hunter's, but all the affection she was used to hearing was gone. Because of the gag she couldn't call Claude to her side, so she was forced to handle this on her own.

She turned toward him and was surprised by his appearance. He was tall and thin as always, but his dirty blond hair was unkempt and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in months. His blue eyes were sunken and wild, making him look every bit the madman he was. She nodded and inclined her head towards the back of the house.

"That's some butler you have there," Hunter rasped, "but my girls will keep him busy for some time before they eventually kill him."

_You don't know my butler very well, you bastard! _Ann thought.

Hunter pushed her along almost causing her to stumble down the stairs to the basement. With her increasingly complicated relationship with Claude, Ann had almost forgotten about her anger and need for vengeance. Seeing those lizards and their evil creator caused her hatred to well up inside of her until she tasted bile. She tried repeatedly to dislodge the gag in her mouth with no success. She could hardly wait to see Claude rip this man to shreds, just as her butler had ripped those lizards apart.

Hunter pulled hard on her hair, forcing her to stop. "Are you sure it's down here? I searched every inch of this place and never found it." Ann merely nodded and continued walking.

When they finally reached the room where the Megalosaurus used to be, Ann laughed behind her gag. Her obedient butler had followed her orders to the letter. All that was left was a giant pile of dust.

Hunter spun her around and pulled the gag roughly off her mouth. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, John, this is the Megalosaurus," she said. "At least what's left of it. I knew you were coming so I had my butler destroy it."

"You little bitch!" He slapped her so hard her lip started to bleed. "I'll kill you for this!" He took a screwdriver out his pocket and drew back his hand. Ann's smile faded as she saw the weapon come toward her head, seemingly in slow motion. Then a blur of black hurdled into the room. Claude managed to stay Hunter's hand, the screwdriver only a quarter inch from Ann's forehead.

The demon wrenched Hunter's arm backward, breaking it as he would a twig. The mad inventor slumped to the ground with a scream, cradling his useless limb.

Claude turned to Ann, his red eyes flashing with rage. "I told you to wait for me in the study!"

Ann flinched at the sight of his intense anger, something she had never seen before. "I-I'm sorry." Now that her beloved Claude was finally looming over her enemy, Ann sensed the rage she had felt just moments before dissipate. Hunter had to be dealt with, she knew that, but his torture and dismemberment wouldn't bring her parents back and would show Claude in a light she'd rather not see. It was only then that she saw the multiple scratches and lacerations on her butler's face, arms and legs. "You're hurt. Claude, he's finished now. Can't we just give him to the police?"

"They'll hang him when he's convicted of your parents' murder," Claude said, his voice dripping with derision. "The only thing that will change is that your hands won't be quite so dirty."

Ann doubted that as she hugged herself. She felt very dirty indeed. "All right, just don't make him suffer anymore than he already has. We're better than that."

Claude smirked. "I'm not, but I will show him mercy if that is what you wish." He gazed at his mistress with an almost wistful look on his face, as if seeing her clearly for the first time. His red eyes turned back to their familiar gold. "Wait for me upstairs," he said gently. "I don't see any reason why you need to watch this."

Ann immediately obeyed, running from the room up to her bedroom. Claude watched her as she left, vaguely disappointed that she did not stay to enjoy her revenge, but not surprised in the least. He had been blinded by her act of kindness towards the spider who had carried his disembodied spirit and made a contract with her he should never have entered into. Ann Dudley's soul was not a fit meal for a demon. Hers was a soul for living, enjoying, and yes, loving, if he had been capable of doing so, but it was definitely not for eating.

Now, this creature whimpering at his feet was a different story entirely. Claude could smell the envy, the hatred, the rage and bitterness emanating from him. The spider demon wasn't in the habit of stealing his food, but he absolutely ravenous.

Claude grabbed Hunter by his shirtfront and lifted him off his feet until they were eye to eye, then the demon claimed the other man's open mouth and began to suck his soul from his body.

_Mmm, delicious…_

To be concluded…


	9. Her Butler, Eternal

**Chapter Nine: Her Butler, Eternal**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. Please let me know how you enjoyed it!  
**

Ann paced her bedroom as she waited for Claude, wringing her hands. It was over an hour before he returned. Claude was still in his tattered uniform, but the cuts on his face had already healed. Pulling him inside she hugged him tightly, enjoying the feel of his hands running through her hair for the last time. She looked up at him, at peace with what was to come. "I'm ready."

He removed his gloves, tailcoat, and vest before he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. Then Claude placed his marked hand over the seal on her chest. "The contract will expire at sunrise. That provides us ample time to say goodbye."

Ann looked down, torn. She loved Claude and wanted him to stay with her one last night but she also wanted to get the inevitable over with. "You've done your duty, Claude. You've fulfilled your part of the contract. Now just…please, just do it, don't torture me."

"Perhaps I wish to savor my meal instead of just wolfing it down," Claude said, taking her face in his hands. "Besides I wish to claim something else before I consume your soul."

Her breath caught in her throat and she started to tremble. "My maidenhood."

Claude removed his glasses and put them on the dresser. He encircled her waist and pulled her close, then began to nuzzle her neck. Gasping Ann dug her fingernails into his shoulders. "Of course, if you'd prefer I just consume you instead of making love to you first…"

"Don't you dare," she replied breathlessly. She boldly took off her nightdress and tossed it aside. Claude tried to hold her at arm's length so he could admire her sumptuous body, but Ann had other ideas. She made short work of Claude's shirt, practically tearing it off of him in order to touch his bare skin, kissing his well-muscled chest, her tongue then trailing down his stomach. There was sudden desperation and urgency in her actions; no doubt because she believed her time was short. Claude stopped her and took her chin in his hand. "It is my turn to please you, my lady."

"Please call me Ann," she murmured. "I want to hear you say my name."

"My darling Ann, my dearest Ann, I want to taste every part of you." Falling to his knees he cupped her breasts, taking one then the other in his mouth, at the same time teasing her opening with his finger. He gently put one finger inside of her, followed by another. Crying out, she moved with him, pushing his fingers deeper inside her.

Ann protested when Claude abruptly stopped. He told her to climb onto the bed as he shed the rest of his clothes, then lay down next to her. Her brow furrowed as the countess lightly stroked his manhood. "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"A bit, but you'll soon forget it" he replied with a devilish smirk. Trailing kisses down her torso, he entered her with his finger then dipped his tongue in between her legs. He soon found her 'spot' and tapped it again and again while he licked and sucked her clitoris.

Ann tugged hard at his hair practically insensible from the pleasure he was giving her. "Ahh…Claude…please!" It wasn't long before an orgasmic wave washed over her, but Claude did not stop his ministrations, bringing her to orgasm twice more. Only when she was completely spent did he mount her. Claude kissed her almost violently as he rubbed his member against her sex to lubricate it. He had waited so patiently for this and now Ann would finally be his. He spread her legs further apart, draping her legs over his arms. "Take a deep breath."

Ann inhaled deeply; as she exhaled Claude entered her in one smooth motion. The countess cried out in pain. "In case you're interested it bloody well hurts more than a bit!" He was certain it did, but her tight warmth felt absolutely glorious around him. "Just keep breathing," he said with a grunt.

He claimed her mouth once more and soon Ann had regained her enthusiasm, crushing his mouth with hers and running her hands over his back. A few minutes later she began rocking her hips against him. Claude gladly began to move inside of her, at first gently, then he began thrusting with more force. Digging her nails into his backside she encouraged him to move faster. Claude could feel himself getting close, but he didn't want it to end quite yet. Reluctantly he withdrew and turned over onto his back.

"Why did you stop?" Ann whimpered. "It was just starting to feel wonderful."

"I want you to ride me," he replied, panting. "Swing your leg over my waist and I'll ease myself inside you."

Hesitating briefly Ann did as he asked. She was still sore so she lowered herself down onto his length gingerly, then rested her hands on Claude's chest.

"Damn, you look beautiful," he said.

Ann laughed. "I was just going to say the same about you."

Claude put his hands on her hips and started moving her up and down his shaft. She began moving of her own accord allowing him to rub her clitoris with his thumb. Ann smiled blissfully as her eyes fluttered close. Arching her back to allow him greater access, She quickened her pace. Claude managed to delay his own release until he could sense she was just about to climax. Ann shrieked as she came, her vocalizations losing all coherence. Claude thrust upward one final time before his orgasm followed hers.

Ann lay on his chest with Claude still inside her. As he held her he memorized his lady's scent, a heady mixture of roses and lavender now mingled with sex. He could feel a strange emotion welling in his chest, causing tears to spring to his eyes. He knew it couldn't be love, but it was something damn near it. With a wistful sigh he settled Ann next to him and put her nightdress back on. She caught him with her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Claude brushed her hair out of her face. "It has truly been my pleasure to serve you, my lady." The spider demon passed his hand over her eyes, causing her to fall into a deep sleep. He lay beside her and watched her sleep, listening to the calming rhythm of her breathing. Would that he could have her always like this, but such attachments were not for demons. If his fellow demons discovered the depth of his caring for this human Claude would be stripped of his rank and Ann would likely be sacrificed.

Shortly before sunrise he heard Thompson driving up in the Dudley carriage with the two women he had the younger demon fetch last night. Claude reluctantly rose, kissing Ann one last time on her forehead.

**Later that morning…**

When Ann awoke she was alone. She looked out the window and saw that it must be well past sunrise. Confused, she threw the bedclothes back and jumped out of bed. "Claude?"

A few seconds later Clara entered with a tray of food. "Good morning mistress! It's so nice to be back home—"

"Where's Claude?" Ann snapped.

"He left shortly after me and Polly arrived," Clara replied, taken aback by her mistress's brusque tone.

Ann quickly put on her robe and ran downs the stairs, all the way calling Claude's name. Polly rushed out of the kitchen and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where is he?" she demanded in a full panic. "He couldn't have left, he just couldn't!"

Polly gave the young countess a look full of sympathy. "Lady Ann, he's gone—"

"No! He wouldn't just leave me!" She started for the door, but the older woman barred her way. "Annie, stop! He's gone—hours ago." She pulled a letter out of her apron and handed it to her mistress. "He asked me to give you this."

With trembling hands Ann opened the letter, hoping Claude had left her some clue as to where she could find him.

_Dearest Ann,_

_As you know I am a creature who feasts on human souls, but I realized last night that your soul is not a fit meal for a demon. Your kindness and compassion as well as your love for me would have given me an eternity of indigestion had I eaten you. To stave off my hunger for an appropriate soul I consumed John Hunter's soul last night before I came to your bed. I was forced to leave you this morning in search of another contract. I know I should have awoken you to say goodbye, but I was afraid you would have managed to talk me out of leaving._

_I never thought I'd ever say this to a human, but I will remember you always and I will truly miss you. You may not think so now, but your large heart will heal from the heartbreak I have caused you. On the contrary, my tiny spider's heart will be forever wounded by the true love you have shown me._

_Eternally your obedient servant,_

_Claude_

Collapsing to the floor, Ann burst out into tears and had to be practically carried back to her room. It was only then that she realized the contractual seal on her chest was gone, meaning she had no way to call her butler to her side ever again.

Ann was inconsolable and didn't eat or sleep for days afterward. It was two months before she finally forced herself to rejoin English society at her servants' urging, but Claude had misjudged her heart's ability to heal. Though Ann tried to move on with her life, even entertaining the petitions of several highborn suitors, she knew she would never love another.

For who could ever compare with her beloved demon butler?

**40 years later…**

It was raining the night Ann Countess Dudley was to die. No family or friends were at her bedside, merely a hired, but loyal, nurse who answered the door when a man in black knocked.

"I'm here to see the countess," he said, his strange golden eyes flashing.

The nurse tried to close the door, but Claude Faustus stopped it with his hand. "She's indisposed, she's not seeing visitors."

"She's dying," said Claude bluntly. "I have business with her." He pushed his way inside, then took the stairs that led to her bedroom two at a time.

The protesting nurse followed well behind him.

The man burst in, waking the countess from a fitful slumber. It took a moment for her to focus on the figure standing in front of her. She smiled as tears welled in her eyes. "Claude, is that you?" She gestured to him weakly.

Claude immediately knelt by her side and took her hand. "Yes, my lady—my dearest Ann."

The nurse stood in the doorway, out of breath. "My lady, this man just forced his way in—"

"It all right, Mary, Claude is an old friend. Please leave us." Mary slowly closed the door behind her, but Claude could tell she was still listening at the door. He looked around the dimly lit room and could see that little had changed since he left. Even that damnable Mr. Horse was still perched on her dresser since the day Claude had put it there.

Ann stroked his cheek. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but why after all this time?"

"I changed my mind about your soul. I've come to collect what is mine." Claude could smell the cancer that had taken hold of her small body. "I'll be damned if Heaven claims you."

"What about that eternity of indigestion you're likely to suffer?" He could see a little flash of anger cross her face, but it was quickly replaced with the love he had become accustomed to seeing. Claude suspected she had never forgiven him for leaving her side.

He caressed her hand and kissed it. "I'll take my chances."

Ann grinned and touched his cheek. For a moment she looked like her young self. "I always hoped you'd come back for me. I never stopped loving you, though I admit I hated you on occasion."

"So why did you choose to remain a lonely spinster while I continued my devilish ways?"

She shrugged. "I kept busy."

"Giving away your fortune to any poor unfortunate soul with his hand out." Claude raised an eyebrow. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I wanted to make sure there was nothing left for the Dudley family vultures," she replied with a grin. "I even gave away the house."

Claude chuckled. "So you do have a little vindictive streak underneath all that philanthropic nonsense! I heartily approve."

Ann laughed, then winced in pain. She looked up at Claude, pleading with her eyes. Claude brushed a few gray hairs from her forehead. "Are you certain you want this?"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded. "To be with you for eternity is all I've ever wanted."

Claude kissed her tears away, this time relishing the burning taste of her love on his tongue. "Close your eyes, my darling." Ann did so with a contented smile on her lips. With a turn of his wrist Claude snapped her neck, ending her pain. There was no reason to cause her unnecessary discomfort for he knew her soul would make no attempt to escape. He covered her lips with his and easily pried her spirit from her dead body. He held Ann in his mouth savoring the mixture of flavors as his demon nose was filled with the intoxicating aromas of regret, anger, love, and heartbreak.

Though she was not the gourmet meal he had once hoped she would be, she was still delicious and satisfying in a comforting way, like a simple home cooked meal, but she didn't settle well. The Countess Dudley lodged in his heart, causing him constant pain, but the love he could still sense from her acted as a balm. Claude would never dare admit it to anyone, but Ann's aching presence made his interminable immortal life just a little more bearable.

**The End**


End file.
